I'll Be There Forever
by Amanders
Summary: Doctor Janet Frasier is attacked in the dark...but is everything as it seems?


I'll Be There Forever

Doctor Janet Frasier was pinned, incapacitated, against a wall. That's all she could tell of her surroundings from where she was. It was late at night—no, early morning, she corrected herself—and she had been searching for the storage room that housed old and unused medical equipment. Suddenly, from the hallway, there was a popping sound and the lights in the room and hall suddenly went out. That's how she had ended up in the predicament she was in at the moment.

Trying to struggle, the dark figure pinning her against the wall held her there even tighter, pushing her against it with their entire body. The figure was breathing hard and slightly growling, making her feel even more uncomfortable. What they were growling at, Janet wasn't sure…lust, or anger—either one of the options didn't appeal to her at all coming from a complete stranger. Her attacker was clearly male—the bulge at his front signifying that he was growling partially because of lust.

Fighting even harder than she had, the figure responded by pressing her even more fully against the wall, securely holding both her captured wrists in one hand as he teasingly stroked her face, making her shudder. Janet prayed that he'd do whatever he wanted to with her already and leave her so that she could get away and back to the infirmary where she'd report the incident and have the son-of-a-bitch found.

Suddenly, the fear that had stopped her from crying out disappeared, and she found herself yelling Daniel's name out at the top of her lungs as she struggled, desperate for him to hear her pleas and answer them, saving her from an unwanted fate. It was the first name to come to her mind, and it wasn't a wonder that it was—she had found herself wanting to spend a lot more time with him lately. Janet felt guilty that it took an incident such as this to make her realize that she cared for the archeologist a lot…and that the feelings she felt towards him were those of love.

If the man had heard her cries, however, he didn't respond. Not that anyone would. It was very early in the morning and she was on an almost-entirely deserted level of the base. No one would hear her screams and so all she could hope for was that they'd leave her alive. Janet the doctor was now entirely in fear for her life.

The perpetrator, after quickly pressing his hand against her mouth to quiet her, removed his hand and leaned close, his breath caressing the doctor's neck. Despite how the unknown man was holding her captive, and not knowing what his motives were, Janet's body began to react: the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end, her heart began to beat in anticipation.

And then it happened.

The figure's lips came into contact with hers in a passionate, possessive kiss, the man letting out a groan of pleasure; Janet felt mixed emotions at the contact. She felt those of love, longing, and completion—and those of anger and frustration. Pushing the latter two emotions out of the front of her mind, however, she began to respond to the man's kisses, returning as good as she got. When they finally pulled away a while later, Janet scowled.

"You are _so_ totally going to get the business end of _several_ needles!" she said menacingly while hitting the man's arm with her hand. "Don't believe that I don't know what you sound like!"

The figure chuckled.

"Had you scared, didn't I?" the figure asked her, grinding his body into hers as he caressed her gently…the contrast driving Janet crazy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the figure turned on a flashlight, both having to blink before they could see clearly. Janet could just make out the startling blue eyes and the guilty smile of Daniel Jackson in front of her with the dim light. It surprised her, after thinking about what predicament they were in, that she was inside a medical storage room in the arms of the man she had fallen in love with; and it astonished her even more that he returned her feelings.

Thinking back to what he had said before, she responded, "Well, yes! I'm a female in a dark room, alone, with someone who seems to be attacking me…of _course_ I was scared!"

"I know…I'm sorry," he said, kissing her lips gently. "I was just acting on the spur of the moment. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but once the fuse outside shorted out, I just acted. Since lunch with you yesterday, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I'm sorry I scared you. You _did _yell for me to save you, though," Daniel said, his voice turning a lot more serious than it had been…a note of pride and love in it.

"Of course I did! You said to call you if I ever needed anything …and, well, I needed you then, as I need you now. More than ever before."

"And I'll always be there for you," the archaeologist whispered and pulled Janet into a tender embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Forever."


End file.
